


Locked Down

by writeturnlove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: High School English Teacher Bonnie Bennett can't stand the soccer Coach, Damon Salvatore. Her anger at him escalates when he leaves a note in her classroom asking for a meeting after school to discuss something important. Soon, a dangerous storm traps them both in a room together. They can't get out. Will they talk? Will they fight?Will thunder rage outside as sparks fly inside? Anything can happen when you're Locked Down.





	Locked Down

**Locked Down**

By V. C. Turner

 

            Bonnie Bennett fumed as she read the Post It note attached to her computer. She didn’t know how he got into her classroom and stuck it on her laptop screen, but there it was.

It read: “Why don’t you meet me in my office after school? We have a few things to work out.” 

Coach Salvatore had, once again, crossed the line. She swore he must have been sleeping with the Vice Principal in order to keep his job as the soccer coach.

            All the women at Carson High School adored Damon Salvatore. He was tall, with jet-black hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a smirk that could dampen the driest of panties. Not Bonnie’s, of course. Bonnie hated him. She really did. His winks and nods did nothing to her; at least that’s what she told herself whenever he glanced in her direction. 

            Regardless of how attractive he was, he still angered her with his request to meet after school. She knew the topic of their discussion: Xavier Landis. Landis was the only kid on the team with any talent on the field, however his skills in the classroom left much to be desired. Bonnie believed the young man was capable of doing fairly well, but he failed the last English test she gave him and he was struggling to meet the eligibility requirements to play for the rest of the season.

            Coach Salvatore wanted to change that. Like a lot coaches, Damon focused on wins rather than academics. Bonnie understood that some of the athletic funding depended on wins, but children also needed to be taught skills that would help them find jobs in the real world. 

She would need to remind the coach of this important piece of information when she met with him in a few minutes. 

            The sky began to darken outside just after the students left. She knew a storm was brewing nearby and she hoped the children would get home safely. They were her greatest concern, followed by trying to make sure Coach Salvatore knew that no amount of charm or flirtation would get Xavier Landis a “C” in her classroom. The kid needed to make a genuine effort to get his grades up, and she was willing to give him extra credit in order to help him succeed. 

            Bonnie stomped down the hallway to the teacher’s lounge, knowing Damon would be there to get his usual bottle of Gatorade before heading back to his office. She wanted to talk to him, but not on his turf. The lounge would be a much more appropriate place to have the discussion. 

            As usual, he stood at the refrigerator, perusing which flavor he wanted. Bonnie swallowed hard before entering the room. Yes, he made her nervous. She was grateful that her brown skin often hid the blush his presence sometimes created in her cheeks. A small sheen of perspiration shimmered beneath the light blue button down blouse she wore. She closed the door for privacy and smoothed her black pencil skirt before she spoke. 

            “What is this, Salvatore?” she said, holding up the note and glaring at him.

            She could see the smile on his face even before he turned around. That look may work on other women, but not Bonnie Bennett. She was pissed that she’d invaded her classroom and opened her laptop without her knowledge.

            “Couldn’t wait to see me, could you?” Damon chided, closing the refrigerator door. 

            Bonnie noticed the black clouds hovering over the school and felt like her discussion with the coach would likely be as ominous as the sky. She gathered her courage and spoke again with as much authority as possible. 

            “Look Coach, I don’t appreciate you sneaking into my classroom and touching my things,” she blurted out.

            Damon looked her up and down before answering. 

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I got the impression that you might like me touching your things,” he said, giving her a smirk.

            Bonnie ignored the fact that his eyes raked over her body like he was trying to determine the fastest way to undress her. When he finished his appraisal, he took a step forward. His eyes glanced down at her lips, and then back up again to look in her olive green eyes.

            “Your charm doesn’t work on me, pretty boy,” Bonnie said defensively. His cologne began to make her dizzy and she hated him even more for it.

            “So…you think I’m pretty? Interesting. I was going to say the same thing about you,” Damon flirted, licking his lips as his eyes traced down to her cleavage, where a button had accidentally come undone. 

            Bonnie followed his gaze and stepped back as she buttoned her blouse. 

            “I’m not passing Landis,” she said flatly.

            “Come on,” Damon said, “He’s a smart kid.”

            “Oh please, the only reason he knows how to spell is name is because he Googles it on his cell phone,” Bonnie retorted.

            “There: you see. He’s bright enough to use a smartphone,” Damon added.

            Bonnie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 

            “You’re unbelievable!” she exclaimed.

            Damon fought back a smile before speaking.

            “I’m going to let that golden opportunity for an innuendo slide by because even though you’re beautiful when you’re angry, but I don’t want to push my luck,” he said. 

            Bonnie crossed her arms. She felt her scowl told him everything he needed to know about her state of mind. 

            “Look, I just thought I had a new idea about passing Xavier,” Damon offered. 

            “What’s that?” Bonnie asked, wondering what he could possibly offer that she would accept. 

            “How about I cut an hour off his practice time for the rest of this semester? He has to meet with you before practice to study before he can even come onto the field,” Damon suggested. 

            Shocked at how reasonable it sounded, Bonnie was about to accept his offer when she realized that Damon had assumed her schedule would allow her the extra time to tutor Xavier. 

            “What makes you think I have the time to devote to tutoring him on practice days?” Bonnie asked. 

            Damon seemed to consider her question before answering; something he rarely did since he often said something asinine before thinking about it.

            “I guess I just figured this is a way we could both get what we want,” he said, “Do you have plans?”

            Bonnie didn’t want to tell him the truth; that she usually went straight home and got into her yoga pants before plopping down in front of the television - alone. She had no gift for lying, though, so she tried to evade the question. 

            “I just don’t like the fact that you assumed I’d be free for something like this. I have a life,” Bonnie asserted.

            The wind began to pick up outside, interrupting their conversation. The curtains covering the windows began to blow furiously and they rushed to lock the windows as a streak of lightening struck the flagpole outside. 

            “Oh my god!” Bonnie exclaimed. 

            Damon pulled her back from the windows and drew the curtains closed. Just as he did, the P.A. system came to life and an announcement boomed from the speaker in the corner of ceiling.

            “Attention remaining staff: The school is now on lockdown due to a tornado warning in the area. Please stay where you are. Stay away from the windows and doors. As soon as the weather alert passes, we will release you to go home. Thanks for your cooperation.”

            A realization came over Bonnie. She remembered that when she closed the door to the faculty lounge, she locked it. In a lockdown situation, no one can get in or out of the room until the security lock is released from the principal’s office. 

            Bonnie was sealed in the room with Damon Salvatore. Her heart raced at the prospect of being trapped with him. Damon, however, seemed a little too calm for her taste. He appeared to notice the panicked look on her face and tried to lighten to mood.

            “I guess there are worse things than being trapped in a room with a person you’re attracted to,” he offered, turning his head to smile at her. 

            “I beg your pardon,” Bonnie said. She walked toward the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. She was on the fence about whether she should drink from it or throw it at him. 

            “You want me,” Damon suggested, “I get it.”

            Bonnie decided she would throw the water bottle at him instead. She drew back her right arm and was about to launch it at him when a thunderclap shook the room and the lights flickered out. 

            Sparks flew outside and she knew a transformer had blown nearby. Damn. She was scared and angry at the same time. To top it off, she was stuck with a man that simultaneously pissed her off and turned her on. 

            “I don’t want you,” Bonnie said defiantly. 

            “Why not?” he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

            “Because you’re a cocky jerk that thinks with his jock strap rather than his brain,” Bonnie stated. 

            “Really. Well you’re a shrew!” he barked at her.

            Anger surged within her and Bonnie wished a lightning bolt would break through the window and strike him for saying that. 

            “Excuse me!” she snapped back. 

            “You heard me: A shrew,” Damon said.

            “It’s just like a man to say that. You think if a woman doesn’t want you, then she’s the one with the problem, so you have to insult her to make yourself feel better,” Bonnie stated. 

            “The only problem is that you’re not getting any,” Damon bit back.

            She wanted to slap him, but held her composure. 

            “Huh. Sounds like a man who knows he’s never getting any from me,” Bonnie suggested. 

            “I don’t want any from you!” said Damon. 

            The statement hit her harder than she expected. Her defiant expression fell and she backed away from him. Damon quickly seemed to regret his words as soon as he said them. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Bonnie held up her hand to stop him.

            “I know what all of you think of me. You think a smart, black woman has to be a cold ass bitch to survive. Well, we do have to be cold sometimes. We have to be cold because the world often freezes us out. And yes, sometimes it’s hard to find a man that can handle all we’ve got to offer. And sometimes … sometimes we do end up alone even if we don’t deserve it. But we deserve to be wanted, even if no one wants us,” Bonnie said defensively. 

            The rain beat hard against the windows as the storm picked up. In the dimly lit room, she noticed Damon approach her with caution and a bit of contrition. 

            “Well, _I_ want you,” Damon said. 

            “Liar. You just said you didn’t. I don’t need your pity,” Bonnie stated firmly. She turned her back to him and walked to the counter. She leaned over and placed her head in her hands. That’s when she felt it; his warmth surrounding her. She was about to move away when she noticed his erection pressing hard against the back seam of her skirt. Her core flooded with heat and her panties dampened noting what appeared to be his impressive length prodding at her rear end.

            Bonnie bit her lip. As the storm raged outside, a storm began to pick up inside as well. Her breath became ragged. She didn’t want to acknowledge what she’d been fighting all this time. She didn’t want to be this easy. She didn’t want to want him, but she did.

            “Turn around, Bonnie,” he said into her ear. His breath brushed against her neck and sent shivers down her spine. Her body turned around to face him before her mind could convince her to do the opposite. 

            Bonnie looked up at him and only got a brief glimpse of his heated gaze before his lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her hard at first, his eagerness and desire overwhelming for them both. Then his movements became more coordinated. Bonnie kissed him back, frantic for a taste of the forbidden fruit she denied herself for so long. She wanted him much more than she despised him. 

            As he devoured her mouth, Damon placed his hands on her waist then trailed them down to the bottom of Bonnie’s skirt. He lifted it up over her hips and slid his hand into her panties. Bonnie groaned, but didn’t protest. In fact, she opened her thighs to provide him better access to her treasure. 

            Damon slid a thick finger into Bonnie’s moist folds. She clutched the countertop to keep from buckling beneath the insane pleasure it gave her. She moaned as he slowly slid his middle finger in and out of her. 

            He pulled his mouth from hers long enough to trail kisses along her jawline up to her ear.

            “I _want_ you,” he whispered as he continued to make slow circles around her clit. Bonnie gasped as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her hips rocked against his hand. She wanted more. She needed more. 

            Thunder clapped again and Damon sank his finger deeper into her tunnel until he grazed her g-spot. Bonnie’s cries of pleasure were covered up by the sounds of the storm shaking the building. She could barely whisper his name before he dropped down to his knees and pulled her panties down with him. 

            Leaning against the counter, Bonnie watched Damon lick his lips as he looked up at her before he buried his face between her legs. He used two fingers to spread her lower lips wider so he had better access to her already swollen clit. 

            Damon sucked and flicked at her clit like he was French kissing it. The lightning flashed outside, illuminating his face as he feasted on her. The sight of him ravishing her with his lips and tongue was almost more than Bonnie could take. Her left leg began to buckle, but before it did, he placed it over his shoulder and laved at her, moaning as he reveled in her flavor.

            Bonnie held onto the counter with one hand and held onto Damon’s head with the other. Her orgasm began to build as furiously as the rain beat against the windows. She needed release and while she preferred he be deep inside her when it happened, his mouth latched to her treasure would suit her just fine. 

            Within seconds of reaching her peak, Damon pulled his talented mouth away from Bonnie. He picked her up and carried her over to the black leather sofa on the far side of the room. He laid her down gently as he gazed at her writhing form. Damon then removed his black button down shirt and khaki Dockers pants to allow Bonnie to stare on the massive erection threatening to burst out of his boxer briefs. 

            She thought she couldn’t get any wetter. 

            She was wrong. 

            Damon knelt beside her, placing a soft kiss to her lips before whispering again.

            “I want _you_ ,” he said as he unbuttoned her blouse and flicked open the front closure of her bra.

            He licked his lips again and leaned over to suck on her right nipple. Bonnie wriggled under his touch but no amount of movement would allow her to catch up to all the sensations he created in her. She managed the slide out of her skirt while Damon then gave loving attention to her left nipple.

            Once she was sufficiently naked, Damon removed his boxers; his erection pointing directly at her - calling to her body. Bonnie wanted to take him into her mouth, so she sat up, but he gently laid her back down and shook his head.  He ran his hands along her body, appreciating every inch of her until he finally positioned himself above her with his impossibly hard cock teasing her entrance.

            The thunder shook the room again just as Damon slid into Bonnie’s quivering pussy. They both moaned loudly, but the storm continued to drown out the sounds they made; the slapping of damp flesh, the moaning, the swearing, the scrunching sound the leather couch made with each thrust.

            Damon rocked in and out of Bonnie, his rhythm steady - as if he wanted to torture them both with pleasure. She wanted to flip him over and ride him all the way to glory, but it felt too good looking up at him. She clutched the arm of the sofa and held on. With each thrust, he went deeper into her. Her orgasm coiled with in her so tight she was desperate for release. 

            When the lightening flashed again, she saw his darkened eyes and the grimace of ecstasy on his face. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Their connection rocked the room. As the storm battered the building, Damon’s thrusts quickened and became more uncoordinated. Bonnie rocked up against him, knowing she was close. 

            With a deep thrust that moved the sofa beneath him, both Damon and Bonnie came hard just as the room shook from thunder and the swirl of wind. He lay on top of her, both of them panting as wave after wave of their orgasms shook them. After several seconds, Damon stood on shaky legs to gather some hand towels to clean them both up.

            Bonnie, still reeling from her release, found the strength to button up her bra and blouse and smooth her skirt back into place. She still felt naked under his gaze, and it began to turn her on again. 

            Damon placed the shreds of Bonnie’s black panties in his pocket. He then held out his hand to help Bonnie stand up. The smile he gave her wasn’t like the others. It was warmer, more relaxed. 

            “I know I’m doing this all ass-backwards, but why don’t we go out and have dinner tonight,” he offered. 

            “But, I thought…I thought you were only looking for a one-time thing,” she pointed out, worried that she’d exposed her feelings too much.

            “I told you Bonnie: I want you. I’ve always wanted you,” he admitted with an earnest expression on his face. 

            The voice over the P.A. system interrupted their intimate discussion. 

            “The lockdown has been lifted. Everyone have a safe trip home.”

            After the announcement, Bonnie heard the lock on the door disengage. She walked toward the door and grasped the handle. She considered her next move carefully. She never dated anyone she worked with before. She certainly never dated someone like Damon. Could she handle it? Should she handle it?

            All of her life she played it safe in life and love. 

            Perhaps she was wrong.

            “So, Bonnie…. what do you say?” Damon asked as he followed closely behind her.

            After several seconds, she gave them both the response they needed.

            “Why don’t you follow me to my place,” Bonnie said as she looked over her shoulder, “I think we have a few things to work out.”


End file.
